


Watermark

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapis asahina, Steven Universe AU, jasper sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl





	Watermark

Asahina sat on the beach knees drawn to her chest as she watched the water crawl up the beach as if towards her only to retract as it neared her as if scared of her mighty wrath that could change the tide at any moment. She sighed flicking her hand slightly as she raised it, right now she wasn't angry though she was confused 

Sakura was back but she wasn't like she had been before, she wasn't furious or out of control, she wasn't even desperate like she had been back on that boat, she just seemed calm. As if finally, for once she had a clear mind like the raging ocean waters within her had all gone still at once while her own began to swirl in her own mind

Her mind had brought back memories she hadn't wanted to face before, that she didn't think she could ever face yet now she was neither sad nor angry when she remembered. No fear remained in her heart only confusion over memories she once dreaded but now saw in a different light 

Asahina wanted to scream or do something... Do anything other then what she was currently doing

She jumped to her feet water wings immediately sprouting from the gem on her back, perhaps she could just get away. Fly until she found somewhere she could be alone and sort everything in the confused waters of her mind

As she took a step forward wings set to send her flying a soft almost familiar voice stops her "asahina wait" she faltered and the water at her feet retreated quicker then before as she watched it 

That voice was all too sweet and she trembled as if unsure if she should turn around, if she should make it real

A hand much larger then her own gently grabbed her arm as if scared she'd disappear into the retreating ocean. As quickly as she felt that touch she spun coming face to chest with the gem nosed Sakura. Slowly she looked up finally facing all she felt and it wasn't as bad as she had imagined 

She felt the water lap at her feet in comfort but she wasn't upset, no she felt as if she had finally gotten to see someone she had missed after so long. Unable to help it she stepped closer head resting against sakuras chest, the seemingly stronger gem wrapping her arms around the smaller gem as if it was as natural as the rain that begun pouring down 

Asahina couldn't be sure if it was her doing but she felt so weak and alone despite being in the one gems arms who understood, as if sensing this Sakura held her closer

"Fuse with me" she whispered softly shocking the other gem "what?" It was clear she thought she never wanted to see her again let alone fuse with her. Asahina could barley believe her own words, it hadn't been a good experience when they had fused originally but back then Sakura was the enemy... And now, she was the only one who understood what she was going through 

Gently she moved and they led through the familiar yet ancient steps that meant so much to the two of them 

Water lapping at her feet and the rain blissfully wetting her hair, she felt like one with all that was around her. She barely noticed when her light shifted and she became the familiarity of one, this time Sakura holding her tight 

It felt right as if the strong oceans waves were caressing her within their arms and her minds storm calmed as she realised she never wanted to leave this security again


End file.
